


Doritos & M&M's

by nat_oliver



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Awkward situations, Birthday Party, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is jealous, Hannigram - Freeform, It's all Beverly's fault, M/M, Matchmaking, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Somewhere during season 1, Toothache, Will is a blushing mess, Will is cute, cuteness, everybody is tired of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hannibal removed the cake from the refrigerator while Alana retrieved the plates and cutlery from the kitchen cupboard. The doctor began to listen to the conversation between Will and his colleagues and he couldn't help but be intrigued.<br/>"What are they talking about?" Hannibal asked Alana while he gently place the cake on the table.<br/>"If I got it right ..." Alana said, putting the plates on the table and then she said normally as if they were speaking about the weather " ... apparently Will just lost his virginity."<br/>"WHAT???" Hannibal said before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>Or that one which it's Will's birthday party and Hannibal mishears a conversation between Will and the Lab Team.<br/>A little humor, because I refuse to see this ship sinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doritos & M&M's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody.  
> I'm still traumatized by the season finale, so I have to say...  
> "Hanny, WHY??????"  
> So I decided to make an one shot totally fluffy where nothing hurts. I hope you enjoy.  
> As always, I'm Brazilian, so English is not my first language, I have no beta. Sorry.  
> Well, let's read then.

Hannibal Lecter wasn't expecting to be invited to a party at Will Graham's home, but he could not deny that he had liked the idea a lot and that he didn't mind to drive the one-hour trip to Wolf Trap. Will Graham throwing a party was something that could only be described as a rare event, the opportunity of a lifetime and Hannibal did not want to miss it.

According to Alana Bloom, it was Will's birthday, and the Special Agent didn't want to celebrate it in a bar full of strangers and loud music. For the empath, sitting on suspiciously stained stools, being sexually harassed and being exposed to the flu was not an option. He prefered to spend his birthday at home, thank you very much.

And the idea of the party had not been his. If it depended on Will, he would sit on his couch, he would drink a beer and eat Doritos and M&M's and his birthday would be perfect, but his colleagues from the Lab had insisted that he should _‘socialize’_.

After all, who can deny anything when Beverly Katz threatens you with the flesh-eating bacteria?

Alright, so this party would not be like the parties that Hannibal himself was used to host from time to time. Alana said it would only be a meeting with his closest friends: The Lab Team - Beverly Kats, Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price - , Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom and, of course, Hannibal. They would have take out food, beer, Doritos and M&M's to feed an army. Hannibal would never eat such food, so he had insisted on bringing the cake, otherwise he would not eat anything at Will's party, and that would be rude. Besides, he liked Will and he wanted to do something special for his birthday.

It had been a while since Dr. Lecter was harboring feelings for his patient-friend-whatever. He always sought excuses to stay close to Will, to visit him at Wolf Trap, to invite him for a glass of wine after each therapy session. Hannibal knew it was beyond unethical - after all, Will was his patient, and early in their friendship Hannibal seriously thought about having him for dinner, if you know what I mean - but after a while, Will became too interesting for Hannibal to ignore him. Will was unique and beautiful, and Hannibal wanted to be more than just his friend.

And Will didn't seem to be oblivious at his attempts. Sometimes, when they were alone, Will looked at Hannibal with puppy dog eyes and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he looked away and remained silent. There was so much tension in the air that it was physically painful for Hannibal to stay still and impassive, sporting a mask of composure. Will always blushed, stammered and found an excuse to get away from Hannibal. The doctor knew that Will was very shy, his lack of social skills would prevent him from making any move toward Hannibal and the doctor didn't want to scare him at being too reckless. They were dancing around each other and he was sure that it had not gone unnoticed by their friends.

Hannibal parked his car on Will's driveway and found that all the guests had arrived and that he was the last. Well, the invitation was kind of a surprise and Hannibal still had to bake the cake - chocolate and strawberries, Will's favorite - so his delay was excused. He climbed out of the car cradling the cake in one arm while the other hand grabbed Will's present that had been carefully packed in a box.

Balancing everything in his hands, the doctor headed to the porch and climbed the steps. He approached the door and knocked. He gave one last look at his clothes. He was wearing dark jeans and a red wool sweater. Hannibal was sure that given the location, the guests and the food that would be served a three-piece suit would be inappropriate.

_Oh, lord._

He could hear the sound of voices coming from inside and he took a deep breath. Spending time with these people would be a test to his patience. If he could choose, the party would be just him, Will, the cake and if he had lucky... well, a man can dream.

He knocked again and this time he heard movement coming toward the door. The door opened and Will greeted him with a smile.

Will opened the door with a hand while the other was rubbing his left cheek. He had been complaining of toothache for a while and he did not look much better. He wore a light blue jeans and his classic blue flannel shirt. His curly black hair framed his face and his blue eyes sparkled. How old was he? Thirty-eight? Will still looked so young.

"Hello, Doctor Lecter."

"Hello Will. And please, call me Hannibal, this is an informal meeting, if I was informed right." Hannibal also had to smile.

"Ugh. Don’t remind me." Will rolled his eyes and chuckled.

He opened the door completely and stepped to the side, giving room for Hannibal to get into the house, closing the door behind him after the two were inside.

Everyone was in the living room. Beverly and Alana filled the couch and they were talking animatedly. Jimmy and Brian were sitting on the floor near the coffee table and they played with Winston - the newest stray that Will had brought home - as if they had never seen a dog before. Jack was on the phone near the window. On the coffee table there was a mess of pizza boxes and beer bottles and other things that Hannibal would never touch. He wrinkled his nose at the image in front of him and shook his head. The things he had to endure for Will's sake.

"Doctor!" Jimmy greeted him from the floor.

"You're here at last!" Beverly said between a mouthful. "Will couldn’t stop asking when you would get here, if you would get here, if something had happened along the way."

Will blushed furiously.

"Seriously, that was annoying." Brian said scratching behind Winston’s ears.

Hannibal turned around shooting at Will an amused look.

"Really?" Hannibal smiled devilishly. "I'm flattered that my presence is so important."

Will glared at Beverly then cleared his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"What's this?" Will said pointing to the two boxes in the arms of the doctor.

"These, my friend, are your present and a cake." Hannibal said with a smirk.

"Cake!" Beverly cheered.

"You didn’t have to…" Will began to protest, but Hannibal interrupted him.

"In first place, birthdays are a social convention to receive gifts without feeling guilty. And..." he pointed "That junk food can't be healthy"

Will snorted.

"Doritos and M&M's are not going to kill me."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Graham." Brian said before turning back to play with Winston.

With a smile, Hannibal handed him the small white box tied with a red bow.

"Happy birthday, Will."

Will frowned, but he smiled. He took the box and opened it. For a moment Will gasped and Hannibal did not know if he had liked the gift. Hannibal had had a hard time trying to decide which would be a perfect gift for Will, a gift that would say that Hannibal liked him, but that would not to make him uncomfortable.

" _River Monsters!_ " Will squealed, but this time he smiled like a child and Hannibal let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

"All the seasons." Hannibal said.

"Wow... I mean... wow!"

"I presume you like it then."

"If I liked? I’ve always wanted to watch it, but I work during the show. This is awesome. I... thank you, Hannibal." Will looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome." Hannibal smiled.

The two fell into an awkward silence standing there in the middle of the living room. This happened quite often, especially when Will felt embarrassed. Hannibal didn’t understand, Will had no reason to be embarrassed. The present he had gave to Will was so innocent, it was just a collection of DVD's. Hannibal broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"I'll put the cake in the refrigerator, it must be served cold."

He said and with that and headed to the kitchen. Hannibal had a certain freedom in Will’s house since he began to show up from time to time, bringing breakfast and sometimes dinner.

Beverly looked at Alana and smirked.

"This night will be interesting." She whispered to her friend.

****

Will’s gifts were a collection of DVDs from Hannibal, a flannel shirt and that awful aftershave from Alana, a fishing rod from Jack and the Lab team decided to chip in to buy him a weekend at a spa for him to get rid of the stress.

Half an hour after everyone was talking in the living room. Brian and Jimmy were still sitting on the floor, Beverly and Alana shared the couch and Jack had to leave early because of his sick wife. Will and Hannibal were sitting in two armchairs facing each other, separated by the coffee table, pretty much like when they were in Hannibal’s office for the therapy sessions.

They kept talking and the subjects were the weirdest possible. It started with SpongeBob SquarePants and his dramatic depth, then it took a turn to the newest bacteria to be discovered, then they reached the conclusion that they were going to kill Peter Jackson for the abomination that were ‘The Hobbit’ movies, and now the talk focused on platitudes. Hannibal contributed with an opinion here and there, but he was barely participating in the discussion. At least they were not talking about crime scenes. They were being mindful enough to not upset Will on his birthday and for the first time, Will really seemed to be at ease in a group of people. Hannibal felt something weird to know that Will had put him among the people he trusted most.

"Hannibal, is the cake cool now?" Will asked suddenly.

"Probably." Hannibal said. "Do you want to eat the cake?"

"I think so." Will replied and started rubbing his left cheek again.

"Come on! We want cake!" Beverly said and everyone else agreed.

"Well, help me clear this mess." Will said smiling with Beverly antics.

Quickly, those pizza boxes and the whole mess had been removed from the coffee table.

"I'll bring the cake." Hannibal said standing up from his chair and walking towards the kitchen.

Beverly elbowed Alana in the ribs. The raven-haired woman looked confused at her friend, then Beverly nodded toward the kitchen.

"Uhh... I'll help you, Hannibal. "Alana stood up and followed the psychiatrist to the kitchen, leaving the small group in the living room.

Once Hannibal and Alana were no longer in the living room, Brian Zeller shot a suspicious look at Beverly. The girl nodded and smiled with the corner of his mouth. Will missed it all. The dark-haired scientist cleared his throat and then said:

"Will, honey, I heard that they finally took _it_ from you. They said It was your first, is it true?" Brian said with a strangely loud voice.

Will looked from Brian to Beverly with a frown.

"Yes." said Will confused.

"It was about time!" Brian said laughing "I mean, everyone here did it ages ago! You took too long. How old are you anyway? Let's just say we were all worried about you." Brian teased.

All the eyes were on Will.

"Well, it was not the right time before." Will said blushing for being the center of attentions.

"How it was like?" Beverly said reaching out and grabbing a handful of M&M's from the bowl in the middle of the coffee table.

"How do you think it was?" Will glared at her. "It was horrible and I don’t wanna talk about it."

Beverly giggled.

****

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hannibal removed the cake from the refrigerator while Alana retrieved the plates and cutlery from the kitchen cupboard. The doctor began to listen to the conversation between Will and his colleagues and he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What are they talking about?" Hannibal asked Alana while he gently place the cake on the table.

"If I got it right ..." Alana said, putting the plates on the table and then she said normally, as if they were speaking about the weather " ... apparently Will just lost his virginity."

"WHAT???" Hannibal said before he could stop himself.

It was good that the cake was already on the table or Hannibal would have dropped it to the ground. He had got it right? Will had lost his virginity? Not that Hannibal was surprised that Will was still a virgin, he had his suspicions since Will was not fond of human contact and always had a small fit when someone got into his personal space, after all he chose to sit by himself on the armchair instead of sitting in couch with his friends. What had shocked the doctor was that Will had done it, but not with Hannibal.

Hannibal felt his blood bubbling with rage. How did it happened? Hannibal was expecting to be the one who would be Will’s first - and the only, if he had any say in the matter - but he would wait for the right time. He would conquer Will’s heart slowly. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath through nostrils. Who had taken his place?

"Are you okay Hannibal?" Alana asked, holding the urge to smile.

"I'm fine. Why would I not be?" He said trying to sound calm and controlled.

"I do not know, for a moment it looked like you were having a stroke or something."

Hannibal huffed, grabbed the cake from the table and turned his back to Alana. Both headed back to the living room where the group discussed about Real Madrid’s last game. Hannibal placed the cake on the coffee table and sat back in the armchair he had occupied before, Alana had put the plates and cutlery beside the cake and returned to his spot on the couch next to Beverly. Hannibal and Will missed Alana winking at her.

The doctor glanced at Will sitting there in his armchair. He could not believe that Will had done it. Will was his. _His!_

"Will, please!" Jimmy pleaded.

"No! No singing!" Will said. "I'm not five years old!"

Before the team members could start singing Will knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table and grabbed the knife to cut the cake. But before cutting it, he smiled and looked at Hannibal.

"Uh, thanks for the cake."

How Will could look so innocent after he had...

"You're welcome." Hannibal replied forcing a smile.

Will quickly cut the cake and arranged the pieces in the plates that Alana had brought. The first piece of cake went to Hannibal, of course, and no one missed how Will blushed when he brushed Hannibal's hand when he had handed him his piece.

The cake was divine, as usual. Sweet and moist in the right meassure. Chocolate ganache with strawberry slices, perfect. Hannibal ate a mouthful just to not be rude, but the cake was tasteless in his mouth, as if he were chewing Styrofoam. He felt his stomach churn. What was that? Jealousy? He never felt jealous before, but when he thought about someone else touching Will he felt his insides burning with rage.

The tension between the two was obvious to everyone in the room. Beverly and Alana looked at each other, worried for a second, then Beverly kicked Brian’s leg, causing him to nearly drop his plate on the floor.

"What?" he said rubbing his sore leg. Beverly simply narrowed her eyes. He snorted, this was his cue. "So, Will, will you see the guy again?"

"Not if I can help it." Will replied confused with the sudden change of subject.

"Why not?" Hannibal said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Well, to begin with, it was not like I had a choice and I definitely don’t want to go through that again." Will said blushing.

Everyone noticed how Hannibal's hands gripped the arm of the chair, digging his nails into the leather. Hannibal's eyes were dark and it was like if a totally different man was there with them.

"He forced you??" Hannibal’s voice sounded deep and menacing.

"More or less." Will looked confused from Hannibal to his friends who were wide-eyed watching the scene. "Like I said, I had no choice, but when the drugs kicked in I just stopped complaining. To tell the truth I'm still sore."

Hannibal was shocked.

"You had been drugged and forced do it??" Hannibal asked incredulously.

Will shrugged.

His William. His beautiful, innocent and pure William had been forced? Who dared to touch Will with their dirty hands? Hannibal would kill him! Hannibal glared at the four friends who were watching everything as if it was a reality show.

How come you're so unperturbed about it?" Hannibal asked in disgust "What kind of friends are you?

"Well ..." Brian started to say but Beverly gripped his shoulder, digging her nails into it. "What the hell, Bev!"

"I think we should go, right guys?"

"Sure!" Jimmy said.

In a blink, Beverly, Alana, Jimmy and Brian went out the door and did not even say goodbye, leaving the two alone in the silence of that living room.

Will, the poor thing, had been left there confused and stunned by everything that had happened in the last minutes.

"What the fuck did just happen here?"

Hannibal sighed and leaned forward.

"Will talk to me, it must have been a traumatic experience." Hannibal tried to use a soothing tone.

"I'll get over it. Besides it was my fault, I should have taken better care of myself."

Victim blaming. Poor Will. He would hunt this man, Hannibal would hunt him to the ends of the earth for having taken advantage of his precious Will. Hannibal would kill him and dispose him as one of his murders so Will would know that Hannibal would always take care of him. Then he would tell Will everything about who he was and make sure that no one would hurt him again.

"Did you press charges?"

"What? No!" Will frowned. "Why would I do that?”

"Will, you were forced to..." Hannibal tried to reason with him. "This man should pay for what he did. Tell me his name, tell me how he looks like and I'll make sure he will never hurt anyone else!" He said and he couldn’t repress de anger in his voice

"Hannibal, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Hannibal’s turn to look with a confused look.

"You... he took advantage of you."

"Who? My Orthodontist?" Will said.

"What?"

Will frowned and looked at Hannibal, then his eyes widened.

"You were thinking that I was..." he trailed off blushing. "Oh my God!"

"So you have not been violated?" Hannibal asked mortified.

"No! I had to remove my _wisdom tooth_. What makes you think that my sexagenarian orthodontist had raped me?

"Your friends." Hannibal clenched his jaw and made a mental note to hunt the Lab team. One by one.

"I'll kill Beverly." Will muttered. "My virtue is doing very well, thank you very much!"

The two fell into an awkward silence again. Hannibal had made a fool of himself and he was mortified. He averted his gaze. He did not know how he would look at Will from now on.

"You are too worried about my virtue, Dr. Lecter." Hannibal looked at Will and saw a different light in his eyes. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No. You're not. "

"No." Will smiled. "But I think you would look good in a shining armor." Will blushed and lowered his head. "I mean, you're always looking good, and your little outburst was kinda hot." Will snapped his head up and he seemed to notice the words he had just said.

"I think I'm going to just shut up now."

"No." Hannibal said standing up. "I think we spent too much time keeping what we really feel to ourselves."

He saw Will swallowing dry.

Will blushed again - how many times a person can blush in one night? - and lowered his head. Hannibal stood up from his chair and walked towards Will. He knelt down and took Will’s hands between his.

"I snapped, because I thought you had found someone." Hannibal said rubbing his thumb on the back of Will's hand. "I was angry, because I wanted that person was _me_. Because I want to be more than just your friend. "

"I..." Will stammered. "I want that too." Will took a deep breath. "I'm trying to tell you that it's been a while, but you know how socially inept I am." He sighed. "Why me?"

"Because you're everything I'm not. I’ve lost many things and parts of me, and only you can make me whole again."

Will looked at Hannibal with those puppy dog eyes and without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and kissed him hungrily. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist and brought him even closer, responding to kiss.

The doctor pulled Will from the armchair and soon they were making out on the floor. A few minutes after Will broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Forget the DVD's. This is the best birthday present ever!"

Hannibal smiled and went back to kissing Will. He scratched the first mental note about hunting the Lab team and wrote another one, to remember to send a breakfast basket to each one of them, with a special thanks to Beverly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you liked it, please tell me on the comments!  
> I'm planning to make this a series of fluffy one shots, so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.  
> xoxo.


End file.
